


Soulmate AU Reader Inserts

by DaisyErina



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Once Upon a Time (TV), Scream (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've started a soulmate series and decided to let people suggest characters like I did with the Fandom x Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate AU Reader Inserts

**Soulmate AU**  
I decided to turn my soulmate series into a multi fandom list like the OTP Challenge. So here’s the list of ideas. There can be more than one character for each one. I’ll list each character that gets requested in each idea. I don’t own any of the ideas. I’ve read several soulmate stories with different plots so I kept track of them. I also took some from posts online, like “what if when this happens, it’s because of your soulmate?”  
This isn’t so much requesting as suggesting. I will still give you credit for offering a character, but instead of “request for” it will say “suggested by.”  
 **Definite fandoms:** Supernatural, Once Upon a Time, Cats, Hobbit, Avengers (includes Sam and Bucky, I can try Vision but no Ultron), Scream, iZombie, celebrities (depending on).  
 **Possible fandoms because I’m not that into them:** Sherlock, Harry Potter.  
 **Definite NOs:** Deadpool (I saw the movie twice and while I love him, I’m not comfortable writing his personality), X-Men, anime (I know I have in the past but I haven’t been really into anime in a long time so it’s hard for me to write right now), Doctor Who.

1\. Born with your soulmate’s name tattooed on your body.

2\. Born with a symbol that represents your soulmate tattooed on your body.

3\. Your soulmate’s name appears on your skin when you meet eyes the first time.

4\. You can only see black and white and the color of your soulmate’s eyes (like if they have green eyes, you can only see green things) and when you meet, everything is in color.

5\. When a song randomly gets stuck in your head, it’s because your soulmate is singing it.

6\. You can hear your soulmate’s thoughts until you get close.

7\. When mysterious injuries appear on your body, it’s because your soulmate got them.  
Garth Fitzgerald IV – suggested by The Silver Iris.


End file.
